Under the Sea
by SlashGoddess
Summary: AU The merpeople of Atlantis are being discovered by a group of teenagers. But is that really so bad? YES! Merpeople and humans aren't supposed to interact, nevermind fall in love. But some things are unnavoidable SxJ YYxY BxR MxM TxD MxS IxT OCxOC OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey, it's Teresa here. I know, not a very clever title, but I got inspired. If anyone has any good ideas for a title, I'm open to suggestions. Anyway, I'm writing this one without Julie, but hopefully it's good. And please, just because I put in OCs, don't stop you from reading it.

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh, it's characters, the sunken city of Atlantis, Poseidon, etc.

Claimer: I do, however, own the caracters of: Jezebel, Duke's younger sister; Sibella, Seto's younger sister, Mokuba's older sister; Nicole, Serenity's best friend; and Gianna, Ryou's older sister. (Yes, I know he had a sister names Amane who died, but here he has another one named Gianna)

Couples: Puppyshipping (Seto/Joey), Puzzleshipping (Yami/Yugi), Chaseshipping (Tristan/Duke), Tendershipping (Bakura/Ryou), Bronzeshipping (Marik/Malik), Nurseshipping (Mai/Serenity), Mystshipping (Ishizu/Téa), Proofshipping (Sibella/Gianna), and Researchshipping (Jezebel/Nicole)

(You'll learn why I call my original shippings those names)

Chapter 1

(On the Airplane)

"... So, as his civilization fell to the sea, the great King Dartz called upon Poseidon, and all the inhabitants of the sinking civilization of Atlantis gained gills and long, scaly tales. Hence, the beginningof merpeople," Gianna said, fixing her yellow sunhat that she always wore, tucking all her snow-white hair inside it.

"That's just a myth, Gigi. There's no such thing as merpeople," Malik said, matter-of-factly.

"Maybe not, but that would be pretty cool," Yugi said.

"It is true! Ask Ryou! He was there when I was looking up the pictures," Gianna said, pointing to her brother in the seat next to her.

As all eyes shifted to Ryou, he began to get nervous. "Well, technically there were pictures, but most of them were of shadows in the water, or the ends of a tail that could have belonged to a dolphin or a whale."

"No! They were of merpeople, I just know it!" Gianna yelled, squeezing her brown eyes shut to keep from crying. She was known to overreact sometimes.

"Look, whether or not there are merpeople in the sea... Thank you, guys, for coming to my mom's summer house. I'm so glad I get to see Serenity again, but I don't think I'll be able to handle my mother without the support of you guys," Joey said, looking at his six friends sincerely.

"No problem, man," Tristan said, punching his friend playfully in the shoulder.

"Yeah, that's what friends are for!" Téa exclaimed.

* * *

(Getting out of the car to the summer home)

"Joey!" Serenity yelled, throwing her hands around her older brother's neck, giving him a hug.

"Hey, sis!" he squeezed her back.

"Oh, good you brought your friends! Hey, guys! Oh, I want you to meet my best friend in the whole world," she dragged her brother to the backyard, where a short readhead was feeding the fish in the pond. She looked up when she heard voices.

"Guys, this is Nicole, my best friend," Serenity said, motioning to Nicole with the hand that wasn't in her brothers.

"Hey, you guys can call me Nikki," she said, pushing a strand of dark red hair behind her ear.

"Nikki, this is Téa, Tristan, Yugi, Malik, Ryou, Gianna, and of course, my older brother Joey," Serenity introduced everyone.

"Oh, you like fish?" Gianna asked Nicole.

"Yeah, I'm really into marine biology," she answered.

"That's awesome. Did you know that this island is very close to where they predict the city of Atlantis has sank, which is now home to mermaid. You don't know the story? Well..."

The rest of the group rolled their eyes, except Serenity who giggled, while the butler dragged their luggage upstairs.

* * *

A/N: So, there's my first chapter. How do you like it so far? Please, no flames, but concrit is appreciated. Do you like my OCs so far? Next chapter will be the merpeople, because yes, they do exist.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey, I'm back! Um, well. Here's chapter two. For a poll: Which interaction do you want to see second? I know I'm gunna have my Proofshipping girls first, but who next?

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh or any of its characters.

Claimer: Nicole, Gianna, Jezebel, and Sibella are mine.

Oh, and I know the name things can get confusing, so if I haven't mentioned this before: Bakura is the yami (merman), Ryou is the hikari(human), Marik is the yami(merman), Malik is the hikari(human), Atem is the yami(merman), Yugi is the hikari(human)

Oh, and just so you know, the standard for the female mermaids is that the clam shells are a lighter shade of their tail.

Chapter 2

"You see that sunset, Mokuba. Humans find it real romantic. That's why so many people get married around here," Jezebel said, laying on a big rock, her silver tail halfway in the water, long, curly blue-black hair tied in white pearls behind her, and green eyes looking up at the pink sky.

"Wow, Jezebel, you really know a lot about humans," Mokuba replied, sitting on the small rock beside her, his light blue tail completely in the water.

"Well, I research them. I try to observe them every time I can, and see their day-to-day activities."

"Did you ever talk to one?"

"No," she shook her head, "but I want to. I can't wait to finally meet one, and learn from their point of view what life is all about."

"Mokie! There you are!" The two merpeople looked over to where the voice had come from, to see an angry mermaid with a red tail and clam shells, brown hair stuck to her face and blue-green eyes narrowed. "Seto is looking everywhere for you!"

"Sibella!" Mokuba yelled, jumping into the water and swimming to hug his sister.

"Mokie, go back home, I need to talk to Jezebel. You think you can make it there on your own?"

"Yeah, I'm not a baby," he said, swimming off.

When he was out of earshot, Sibella turned to her best friend. "Are you crazy? It's bad enough you come to the shore, you don't have to drag my brother up here, too." She grabbed Jezebel's hand and started descending to their underwater city.

"Relax, I hadn't planned on bringing the kid up with me," Jezebel said, nervously adjusting her white clam shells. "He saw me coming up to get a tan and wanted to follow me. You and Seto keep that kid locked up in the city too much. He just wanted to have a little fun."

"It's not up to you to decide what kind of fun my baby brother should have. Did you even think of what would happen if Seto were to find out?"

"If Seto were to find out what?" Both girls gasped, looking up to see Mai looking at them.

"Jezebel went up to the surface again?" Ishizu asked, floating up next to her.

"Yes, and this time she dragged Mokie up there," Sibella glared at her best friend, who raised her hands in defense.

"He asked me to come up!"

"You could've said no!"

"What's the big deal, Sibella?" Jezebel asked.

"The big deal is that I don't want to see my brother angry. You know how protective he can be."

"Don't worry, about it, hon," Mai interrupted their fight. "You're brother's never gunna find out!"

"Mai, I think its best to tell Seto that Mokuba went to the surface," Ishizu countered. "He's going to find out sooner or later, and if he doesn't hear it from us, and finds out we all knew, he'll be angrier at us."

"C'mon Ishizu, us girls have to stick together. Don't think of it as 'lying to Seto.' Think of it as 'helping our girls out.'" Mai playfully hit her purple tail against Ishizu's gold one, laughing as she swam off, Ishizu chasing her. Jezebel and Sibella smiled and swam after them. Over three-thousand years (1) of living together, they had formed a tight group, and Mai and Ishizu were the two oldest, and took the responsibility of looking out for the rest of them. Mai usually just wanted them to have fun, while Ishizu was more of the conscience of the group.

They swam to the city, looking for the males in their group, but stopped short when they heard a distinctive yelling.

"_She took you **where**_?!"

* * *

1 - Okay, a lot to say here. First, I researched it and Atlantis was said to have sunk in 10,000 BC. But, I wanted to make the concept of the merpeople being immortal (it has to do with the story) and living for over 12,000 years makes them seem too old. Ha, so I decided, Atlantis has sunk in 1,000 BC. And the reason they are immortal (I'm not just making them immortal for the heck of it) is because when Poseidon transformed them into sea creatures, he unknowingly gave them some of his immortality. HOWEVER, they are not completely immortal. They can not grow old, so their bodies stay forever the age they were when Atlantis sank (which depending on these characters ranges from 12-24. If you want specific ages, ask.) But, they can die from an attack, being out of water too long (they have gills, not lungs), poisoning, etc. If you have questions, feel free to ask.

First: This was supposed to be longer, but my brain shut off and I felt bad for leaving you hanging. So, hopefully I'll update again soon. The next chapter will probably continue where this was left off.

Now: I'd like to thank those who reviewed, put me/my story on alert, put me/my story in their favorites, etc. You guys are great. This is for you!


	3. Chapter 3

Theresa: Okay, chapter 3. And if you're reading, don't forget that little button that leads you to the review form, please?

I do not own YuGiOh, its characters, and blah, blah, blah.

Chapter 3

"Oh, no," Sibella murmured.

"It looks like your brother found out…" Mai said, but she was too late. Sibella had already taken off to find her brother and calm him down.

"Oh, Big Brother, don't be mad," Mokuba tried pleading with him, to no avail.

Seto slammed his dark blue tail against the sand in anger, much to the amusement of Bakura and Marik.

"Seto, relax. The important thing is that Mokuba is safe, and they weren't spotted!" Atem tried calming down his friend and cousin. **(1)**

"Seto!" The guys turned to see Sibella swimming towards them, the other three girls right behind her.

"Girls, stay out of this," Atem called, his red eyes **(2)** trying to send them a warning. Either they didn't notice or they didn't care.

Seto looked right past his sister, and to Jezebel. "Exactly why did you endanger my little brother by bringing him up to where he could have been spotted?"

"I-I…" For a moment, it seemed as though she would be better off lying, but instead she decided to step up. "I felt bad that he's kept here in the city, and he never has any fun!"

"Devlin, when you get younger siblings, raise them how you wish. Until then, let me raise my little sister and baby brother the way I want to. Do you understand?"

"I –" It seemed as though she wanted to keep arguing, but taking one look into Seto's intense blue eyes made her change her mind. "Yes, Seto."

At that, Seto, who obviously heard what he needed to hear, swam off.

"I don't get it! I'm not a baby," Mokuba whined.

"Well, in his eyes, you are, Hun," Mai said.

"Can you really blame him, though? I mean, with everything we hear about humans, it's no wonder no one goes up to the shore anymore," Duke said, making his presence known.

"Yeah, with King Dartz's **(3)** stories of how evil and cruel they are up on land, it terrifies basically everyone in the city," Ishizu said.

"Even Seto's scared, and he's always so fearless. It really shows how horrifying and evil they are," Sibella said.

"But they don't seem dangerous," Jezebel countered. "They seem almost … mesmerizing."

"So does a shark, but you never get too close," Duke replied. "I understand why Seto wants Sibella and Mokuba to keep away from there, and if you were smart, Jezebel, you wouldn't go up there, either." He then swam away, his emerald tail behind him.

"I don't get what the big deal is anyway," Bakura said, scoffing.

"Yeah, we'd take down any human who tries to mess with us!" Marik said, and he smacked his bronze tail against Bakura's black one, their form of a high-five.

"Brother!" Ishizu exclaimed, shocked and appalled. "Promise me you won't go up there to try and start a fight!" Marik and Bakura were known for their tendencies to start fights, with other mermen, sea creatures, and sometimes even bothering the gods. **(4)**

"Fine. I promise I will not go up to the shore for the sole purpose of starting a fight," Marik said. Ishizu looked at him oddly, knowing something was up, but she decided to let it go for now.

As the others swam ahead of them, Marik pulled Bakura aside. "But who is to say we can't go up there and 'accidently' stumble upon a fight?"

He and Bakura shared a smirk, until Atem hit them both over the head with his crimson tail. "Don't even think about it."

* * *

Author's Ending Notes: Okay, there ya go. Please review, y'all! Sorry that it's so short.

**(1) **I do recall ancient priest Set being Atem's cousin, so I added that in here. If I'm wrong, please correct me.

**(2) **I'm not sure what color eyes he has. A lot of times he is depicted with red, but in some pictures he's seen with purple. Please, tell me the real color if you can.

**(3) **Is that correct grammar?

**(4) **I'm basing their religion more-or-less on Greek Mythology. It's not exactly alike, but there's a resemblance. For instance, I mentioned Poseidon in my first chapter.


End file.
